For the Honour of a Lady
by Cariel
Summary: Injured on the frontlines during the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan is given the chance to see an old friend once more. Obi-Wan/Sabé.


_**For the Honour of a Lady**_

By Jody and Cariel

In a fitful rest, Obi-Wan tossed and turned. The drugs injected into his system after the battle caused him to remain asleep, though if he had his way, he would have awakened a long time ago. The sound of canon fire echoed in his eardrums. It felt as though he could not hear properly, as though everything was muffled. The bodies of his team, the troopers with him on the ship came before his eyes and he immediately felt a wave of regret come over him. Logically, they would not be here because they died, but for some reason, they were lying on the ground near the location Waxer and Boil brought him after they retrieved him from the wreckage.

Finally, the medicine wore off and Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open. Immediately, he shut them, in order to block out the bright white light from the medical centre. After a moment, he opened them again and slowly sat up. The wounds he claimed were 'not that serious' were in fact far more critical than he allowed himself to let on in the midst of a battle.

As his eyes got used to the blinding light of the medical centre, the poking and prodding of the droids brought his attention back to reality. He grunted, resisting the urge to cry out as the fresh wounds were tended to. Now he had a chance to inspect his injuries and upon seeing them, it somehow made them hurt more. He lay back down and tried to clear his head to touch the Force and focus on healing.

He had no idea how many hours passed while he attempted meditation, but he was jarred from his meditation to have something to eat. The medical centre's selection of food was minimal and never tasted good, but it was always wholesome. It slid down his throat easily, but he had to chug vitawater afterwards. Even if it didn't take all of the disgusting taste away, it at least helped.

As he finished his meal, Master Windu made contact with him over holocom. 'Due to the severity of your injuries, we've designated Anakin to take command of your troops as well until you've recovered. You will remain off active duty for the next few weeks.'

'Understood,' Obi-Wan replied, using all of his energy not to wince as he spoke. The piercing in his side made it nearly impossible. He had only been able to sense the broken ribs during the battle, not the internal damage they caused.

After the call ended, Obi-Wan worried about Anakin and Ahsoka's extra responsibilities. He knew well enough that Anakin didn't trust his Padawan to do her amount of the work. Anakin took everything on his own shoulders instead of sharing the burden with others. At the same time, Obi-Wan had to smile at this, knowing Anakin was not in fact so much different from himself. How long had it taken Obi-Wan to let go and allow Anakin to take responsibility for important parts of their missions?

He would have chuckled at this, but thankfully he was reminded of the callous way in which both Anakin and his Padawan cheerfully counted how many _kills_ they had at the end of the mission. What sort of lesson was this for Ahsoka? Thankfully Master Mundi stepped in and tried to make a point that a kill count gained nothing. But Anakin didn't understand the lesson. Obi-Wan couldn't count how many times Anakin missed the main point of a lecture. It was incredibly frustrating for Obi-Wan when Anakin was still his Padawan. Was Anakin really ready to be a Knight? Now Obi-Wan was having doubts. Doubts were a poison and he knew he had to let go of them and focus on the present.

He slowly, painfully, drew in a breath and exhaled just as slowly while he cleared his thoughts once more. The smell of Paogna tea filled his senses, along with the soft, wet grass of the Naboo plains. He watched as pink, naked feet softly crushed the grass and came toward him. He smiled. 'Sabé…' he whispered.

* * *

Sabé was not a woman who easily fell prey to the gossip of the HoloNet News and trash-talk articles. However, with her friend on the frontlines, the former decoy took to keeping an eye out for any knowledge that might bear some truth. It was the only way she could bear witness of her friend. She hated the war, at the same time, in spite of the guilt felt, a small part of her was grateful for the opportunity that had availed from it. The HoloNet News was entirely inaccurate, portraying Jedi Kenobi to be an arrogant fool who surrounded himself with women. Sabé knew Obi-Wan better than that and did not take it to heart. Even so, it was still nice to see his visage again, to hear his voice during those rare moments when the cameras caught him speaking in the background to troops or fellow colleagues. It was the closest she had come to being in contact with him or even being witness to his life in eleven years.

The last time she had spoken to him, they had been on Naboo and it was as the funeral of his master and mentor Qui-Gon Jinn. It was about as long since she had seen his smile, the way his eyes would light up and the warm peace she always felt in his presence. Though Sabé would not allow herself to admit it, not a day had gone by without her thinking about his memory. It was his memory that ensured that she never faltered in her duties and always strove to be the finest decoy and handmaiden the Naboo had ever seen. It had been so long, far too long. However, this was not how Sabé had hoped to see her friend again. Not like this, anything but this.

The handmaiden was sensitive to the Force, but untrained. It was not her path to follow and so she chose to serve the Naboo Queen-turned-Senator Amidala. It did not stop her from feeling the emotions of others. It was Jedi Kenobi's pain that she felt strongest on that day and she knew something terrible had happened to the noble knight. She could not leave right away; it was not permitted. Nor would it have been proper to walk out in the middle of duty.

As a handmaiden, Sabé was trained to hidden in plain sight. It was a gift and a curse. Today, it was a bit of both. Duty ensured that Sabé kept her emotions separate from her. It also held her prisoner to a meeting that she suddenly had no interest in. While Sabé had not fought on the frontlines, she was more than familiar with the dangers of battle. Her training had prepared her well for it. It had prepared her for loss as well, but the idea of losing Obi-Wan was something she could not fathom.

It was the practice of light meditation that ensured she could make it to the end of the day. In silence, Sabé cleared her thoughts and imagined she was in the famous gardens in the senatorial district with her old friend. She could almost smell the warm scents of wild flowers and Paogna tea, spice, and fresh water, just as she could almost see Obi-Wan's gentle smile. If only it was real.

The first chance she had, Sabé made an excuse to step out. She needed to contact someone, anyone, to learn what she could about the great Jedi Knight. Sabé only needed to turn on the HoloNet News to catch the latest events. As always, it was entirely glamorised and the truth was so watered down that it was difficult to find it at all. In fact, it was only an unintentional scan of the camera that alerted Sabé to her fears.

Skywalker was talking with the reporters, his expression cocky but still stern, when Sabé noticed in the background that Obi-Wan was being placed on a cot and carried away by medical droids. It was all she needed to see.

'The healers are going to need security to ensure the Separatists don't take advantage of the situation and capture them for their own purposes. So we're going to be getting some security to stand by and guard them during their journey like escorts. 'That's where you come in,' Saché explained when Sabé approached her on the matter. 'Soren-Captain Typho has it all under control. I saw to it that you will board this afternoon.'

Sabé thanked her and the security captain for their quick thinking and was soon departing for the shuttle that would take her to the planet of Geonosis. It would be another two days before she arrived.

The medical centre was more like a hodgepodge building held together by old-fashioned nails and tarp. It was makeshift, but it was enough to protect the patients from the elements. It was upon her arrival that Sabé chastised herself for not bringing some holo-novels for him to read. She did not know how long he would stay and wanted to keep him distracted from the horrors he had experienced. Sabé, however, did not forget to bring the small sachet of Paonga tea. If what Rabé used to say was correct, it would help him relax and help with any inflammation of his muscles.

In spite of the long years since she last set eyes on the great Jedi Knight, Sabé felt as though time had stood still. The war had aged him and he looked weary, but he was still every bit the young man she met all those years ago. If the doctors were aware of their friendship, they did not say. The fact they respected her unspoken need for privacy was greatly appreciated and Sabé promised herself to thank them later for their kindness.

It took all of her strength not to succumb to her concerns and the silent longing she had buried for so long. Obi-Wan was alive and healing. There was hope enough to be found in this truth, so she held onto it. Quietly approaching, she instinctively bowed in silent greeting. She did not know why she did it; it just seemed the right thing to do.

'Master Jedi Kenobi-' she began softly before falling silent as she closed her eyes. It was difficult to ignore the weight of his wounds, the pallor of his skin and the many tubes, bandages, and medical equipment that surrounded him.

'Obi-Wan—I'm so sorry my friend I came as quickly as I could.' There was so much she wanted to say but the words would not come. It was with great caution she reached out to take his hand in hers, to give it a gentle squeeze. 'You're not alone, not anymore,' she whispered.

* * *

Even after speaking to Master Windu and Master Yoda over the holocom, Obi-Wan believed that he was back on Coruscant. Perhaps it was the medical droid that often came in to check on him or the way the bacta smelled so familiar. He could still taste it at the back of his throat. It reminded him of the many times he was injured and healing back in the Jedi Temple. There were many occasions when he was younger that such things happened, whether it was a lightsaber injury or learning a new fighting style. Sometimes the other boys and he would rough-house and take things too far, landing them all in the medical wing.

The medicine administered to him kept bringing him in and out of consciousness. However, it was always one familiar face that came to the forefront of his thoughts, especially when the pain was almost too hard to bear.

Sometimes, he believed she was right there beside him, even though it had been over a decade since he last saw her in person. In his head, it was just yesterday.

Sabé did not know how long she remained by Obi-Wan's side. The minutes had bled into hours without her ever moving from where she sat. She could feel his pain, the numbness of the drugs that coursed through his veins. She was helpless to end it so she found another way to make his suffering a little more bearable. With a voice that was too soft for the nurses or med droids to hear, Sabé spoke of the past. She recalled with a sad smile the long conversations shared, and admitted that she still had his Padawan braid carefully hidden woven into the ribbons that hung from her blade.

Sabé spoke of their time apart, the moments of her life that he had influenced without physically being there. To honour his name and the memory of their friendship, she strove to become the finest head handmaiden the Naboo had ever seen. Sabé would never be a knight, but she could strive to embody the codes of honour that Obi-Wan held so dear. There was no talk of the war, no negative thoughts expressed, only unadulterated gratitude and humble hope.

This time, when he regained consciousness, Sabé was really there and he had a hard time believing it, for the medicine also dulled his sensitivity to the Force. 'Sabé?' he asked, his voice light but strained due to the pain it caused his ribs. He blinked his eyes a few times, not believing them. Then he felt her hand in his own as well as the concern riddled in her expression. She was not the smiling young woman from his dreams, but a more mature and elegant form of his dear friend who was very concerned about him. Even without sensing things as clearly as he normally could, he knew her concern was for him and this humbled him. But his thoughts were disjointed and he still believed he was on Coruscant. Was this Naboo? _Home?_ His heart wondered. He was home, wasn't he? He smiled at her.

He squeezed her hand. 'It's so good to see you, my lady,' he softly told her.

His touch was weak, but assuring just as his voice was slightly raspy from lack of use. Sabé instinctively gave a small bow in greeting. The smile of relief she wore did not belie the concern in her eyes. 'The honour is mine, Master Kenobi,' she replied. Her cheeks warmed at the sincerity she saw in his blue eyes.

With an apologetic look, she politely excused herself to get him a glass of cold water from the other side of the room. She could only imagine how dry his throat must have felt from his healing sessions in the bacta. Her heart ached at the silent reminders that the noble knight was far from healed.

It was as though it were just a few days ago when they sat together in the garden of Theed's palace, running their bare feet through the grass. It was difficult then to speak of Qui-Gon's passing, but the whole affair led to two wonderful things: a bright Padawan who was now a Jedi Knight, and a dear friend who he had known would not forget him, even after all of this time.

'How have you been?' he asked, hoping that his time away from the frontlines would allow him to spend time with her. He hoped her schedule would not keep her too busy, so that they could make up for lost time. How often he had thought of her! He wondered if she thought of him, but now was not the time to ask about such things.

Upon her return, she heard his question and could not help but shake her head in sad disbelief. Some things never changed. 'It is I who should be asking you such questions,' she said before admitting in shy tones that it did her heart good to know that his healing was progressing so well.

'I am sorry I could not arrive sooner. I took the first transport available,' she confessed. Sabé did not tell him that until a few days ago she had never taken time off, nor did she admit that she did not fully explain herself or that thankfully Padmé did not inquire.

He shook his head at her apologies. For Obi-Wan, it was just so wonderful to see Sabé again that it was as if no time had passed at all, though it was clear by the fact she had grown so beautiful that time certainly had passed.

He studied her with his eyes, since he was not able to move from the medical cot. Her long, brown hair, the curve of her neckline and the little smile lines on her cheeks that he longed to kiss, though he would not dare to ask. Her figure seemed longer than it did before, but it had ben so long, he could have been mistaken. Her figure was also fuller in all the right places and the only thing that was different from his dreams was that she had shoes on her feet, rather than running around barefoot which would be entirely impractical.

With care, she helped him sip on the water and was mindful of his injuries. As she did so, Sabé could not help but study her dear friend. Gone was the inquisitive young man, leaving in its place a wizened noble knight. His blue eyes still held a million mysteries and the peace she had only known from him. The chiselled features of his jaw line was hidden beneath a well-trimmed beard, but Sabé could see the hints of a smile on his lips. The reflection of the boy she knew was in that smile and Sabé promptly realized that he had grown only more dashing with time. Her cheeks warmed to the discovery and she bowed her head startled by the openness of her emotions. It was only in dreams that she allowed herself such thoughts that was until today.

He blushed and grew shy when he realised he was staring at her. 'I'm sorry-'

'My apologies,' she began in shy tones just as he was about to apologize. Sabé's blush deepened though she could not help but smile. There was a time when they often accidentally interrupted one another only to profusely apologize for it. It was these little moments that she missed most.

'I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's-been so long, my friend.' To say she looked well would have been a dreadful understatement, so he couldn't say more than this.

Sabé shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. If Obi-Wan registered her watchful gave he was too much a gentleman to speak of it. It was his admittance that mirrored the words of her heart. Sabé fell silent as the weight of his words threatened to wreck havoc on her emotions. This was no dream, no vision of meditation or a trick of her mind. This was real. Overwhelmed by it all, Sabé weakly nodded in reply. She did not trust her emotions not to betray her.

'What matters is that you are here, safe, and healing. That we have this moment to enjoy and remember,' she whispered as unshed tears came to her eyes. As much she wished the circumstances were better, Sabé was grateful for what they did have and would never forget this fateful moment in time.

If Obi-Wan had noticed her staring at him, he was too busy studying her to pay it any mind. Her presence was soothing. Her voice, as melodic as he remembered, spoke to him of ordinary things. It didn't matter what she spoke of, for Obi-Wan just enjoyed being around her again.

Sabé could not recall a day that had gone by when she did not think of her friend or wondered how he was fairing. His memory had given her strength and courage she had not imagined possible. It was his name she sought to honour. Now he was here, very much alive and real. The wonder of it all was almost overwhelming. She had long since accepted the truth that their paths may never cross again. Her only regret was that their reunion had occurred under such dire circumstances. She could only hope that in some small way her presence might provide him a little reprise from the horrors of the war.

* * *

As the days passed and he started to heal, the doctor wanted him to get out into the open air for a few hours a day. Even though he wasn't yet able to be on his feet, it was nice to be able to be free of the medical centre. However, what was even better was to able to spend this time with Sabé. He knew that they wouldn't have much time and he wanted to savour every moment with her. He was able to laugh now, though he had to be conscious about not laughing too hard lest he cause any damage to the repair being done by the bacta and the droids. But he was able to speak now and he told her about everything he had been up to since they last parted.

Sabé's time with Obi-Wan had done more than just aid in distracting him from the war. It had helped her heal from the loss of her _sisters_ and the turmoil that was transpiring amongst those who remained in Amidala's service. Her experience in medical labs was limited at best, but Sabé did her best to assist wherever possible. It was the least she could do. The medical personnel had been so kind as to let her remain by his side throughout it all. Sabé never spoke of the lines she had seen on his face when she first arrived or the weight that was clear in his blue eyes. As the days passed, her relief grew as the colour returned to his cheeks and the life in his eyes had returned. It was the sound of his laughter that truly left its mark.

'There were so many times I thought of you and wished I could speak to you,' he admitted.

Sabé blushed as he admitted to having thought of her often, but could not deny the humble joy felt upon learning that she was not the only one who missed their friendship. 'I don't think there was ever a day that passed when I didn't find myself longing to talk to you-even if it was about the events of the day, or something I had seen that I thought might interest you. 'There were so many times I just wanted to see how you were doing, to learn how your Padawan's training was coming along. I wondered if you still were able to find time to meditate in the old gardens you spoke so fondly of,' she confessed.

'How I wish that we had the opportunity to do so.' Obi-Wan continued, 'I could sense whenever you were in pain or were feeling under the weather. I wanted to contact you, to see how you were, but I wasn't sure if you remembered me.'

Sabé shook her head as his expression softened. She risked gently touching his shoulder at he admitted he was not sure she would remember him. 'How could I ever forget you?' she said in all sincerity. There were no words to aptly describe how his presence had changed her life forever.

Her gentle touch and the affection in her voice and in her eyes said all that neither of them could say. Even though Obi-Wan had the ability to read Sabé's emotions through the Force, as he slowly recovered from his wounds, he was so incredibly pleased to hear that she had also been thinking of him. It was selfish, he knew, to wish for, to long for her, after so many years. Of course, he wanted her to be happy more than anything else, but to hear that she also loved him. He would never begin to suggest that he would want her to place her life on hold for him, for the two of them, for the future that might not come to be in this lifetime.

'I almost wish the HoloNet News would speak of you and the other handmaidens instead of the politics of the senator,' he said, knowing such things were hardly newsworthy to the public.

Sabé felt a little guilty for being able to keep up with Obi-Wan's life while he remained ignorant of hers. At the same time, it was a blessing in disguise. Sabé knew how cruel the public could be and often felt frustrated by the slander placed against Obi-Wan's good name. 'I'm not sure if a handmaiden's life would ever be considered news worthy-' she confessed with a shy smile.

Blushing, the Jedi Knight reached over to his friend in an attempt to catch her hand in his, but due to his injuries and the tight bandages around his midsection, he wasn't able to reach as far as he intended. Instead, he grasped her waist and blushing, he withdrew his hand. 'I'm sorry—I meant to hold your hand,' he explained. At the same time, holding her the way he had on accident felt _right_ to him in a way that the recent manoeuvring of the Jedi in their participation in the war did not.

She was about to withdraw her hand as she did not want to cause offence or appear as being too forward when Obi-Wan accident caught her waist. Her cheeks grew a bright red as she bowed her head feeling suddenly conscious of her close proximity to the noble knight. His touch was not offensive; in fact, it brought a sense of peace only her heart could fully understand. However, Sabé was not a woman of worldly experiences and was uncertain how to politely respond. It was clear that her friend too was as uncertain as she was and his apology made her feel badly. The last thing she wanted was for him to be uncomfortable in her presence.

'It is all right; I should have been more mindful of your wounds. I'm so sorry,' she apologized. She felt responsible to touching his healed shoulder as opposed to his wounded one. If she had, he would not have strained himself as he had. The soft whispers of her heart caused her cheeks to grow even rosier. Sabé dreams would later be filled with the memory of his gentle hands holding her near.

He was grateful that he hadn't unintentionally caused offense to her by his accidental touch. However, he blushed deeper at the thought that he would like to continue holding her in such a way. He shook his head, smiling at their mutual apology. He wanted only to treat her as a proper lady ought to be treated and was glad that she didn't take it the wrong way.

In spite of the shy gesture, Sabé would later dream of it that night and find peace in the memory of his innocent gesture. Sabé prepared them a pot of Paonga tea for them both before guiding him outside. The hospital did not have such things and it left Sabé grateful that she had brought some of her own. She did not know how long it had been since Obi-Wan had some and hoped that this too would help in some small way.

He was glad that things had not changed and that he was still able to speak as freely with her as he did on the Nubian cruiser during their time on Tatooine. 'Anakin always curses his homeplanet, but I've had only fond memories of Tatooine.'

He admitted also his views on the Jedi Council, the involvement in the war, the missions he had been on and the things he had seen. He knew it wasn't the brightest part of their long conversations, but she had shared so much with him while he was unable to speak and now he felt it was his turn. He was unaware of the media misconstruing his intentions. 'It's not my place to question the Council, but there are, I feel, many evil things this war has brought about. Most of us are trying to protect innocent lives, but I feel that we may lose ourselves in the process. Everything the Jedi stand for seems to be at stake here.

'The fact that there are now younglings, Jedi younglings, thrust into the middle of battles… It doesn't sit well with me. Most Padawans traditionally do not face these things.'

She listened in silence as he spoke of the horrors he had witnessed, the shocking revelations of the Council's decision to send children to the battlefield, the millions of men who had been created solely for the slaughter. It left her speechless with horror at the unspoken weight of it all. The things he spoke of sounded nothing like the Jedi she had come to know at all.

He spoke of Ahsoka and the others. He spoke of the things he saw happening to the other Jedi like Anakin and Ahsoka, the game they played in striking down droids. He told all of this to her and of his desire to put an end to the war.

His conclusion mirrored her own thoughts on the matter. Had Sabé been less of a woman, she might have openly wept for the innocent souls that were being destroyed and eroded away in this war of might. Though she was well aware of how the public saw him, Sabé respected Obi-Wan's innocence and did not speak of the HoloNet News' portrayal of him or the awful rumours that was spread in the name of gossip. She knew it would only hurt and humiliate him. It made her heart ache to know that Obi-Wan would eventually be forced back to the front, to live the nightmare that had become his life. However, Sabé was not a woman to dwell on the future and things that could not be undone, so she embraced the day and made the most of it with her dearest friend.

Obi-Wan was so thankful to the Force to have this time with his dear friend and to finally be able to get off his chest things that had grown to bother him over the years. Though he was wholeheartedly loyal to the Jedi Order, he couldn't deny that there were some decisions the Council made that he didn't completely agree with, ways they handled situations that he didn't feel were in the best interest of the innocents they swore to protect. However, it was master Yoda's wisdom that he would inherently listen to.

In spite of everything, he would continue to do all that he could to protect the innocent, though he knew he would not be able to save everyone. He apologised for the dark turn in their conversation, though he couldn't deny how much better he felt now that he was able to talk to her about it. 'To tell the truth, these past few days have been the happiest I have known in a very long time.'

He knew that she wouldn't have all of the time in the world to spend with him. He knew that at some point she would have to return to her duties, but Obi-Wan never asked her about it. A part of him didn't want to know when she would have to leave and deep down, he wished that she never would.

It was dark now and the doctor wanted him to come back inside. But Obi-Wan requested just half an hour more so that he could view the stars.

Sabé was grateful to doctor for fulfilling Obi-Wan's request. She knew he needed the fresh air and this rare moment of peace better than most. She thanked them for their kindness and was soon turning her attentions back to the Jedi Knight.

'Last time we did so it was on Tatooine, remember?' He smiled at her before turning his eyes to the stars.

She smiled at his recollection as her eyes drifted to the night sky. The positions of the stars were so different here, but no less beautiful. 'I remember how beautiful it was, how the night seemed to cover the sky like a blanket,' she said softly, 'much like tonight I should think,' she added.

He enjoyed the familiar tea, the one that they enjoyed so many years ago though it seemed like just yesterday. She spoke of the stars and this too caused his memory to recall the few nights they shared together on Tatooine, enjoying the beauty of the constellations which were so much brighter there on their long, dark nights.

'Sometimes, when I'm meditating to clear my head,' Obi-Wan continued softly. 'In these meditations, I sometimes see visions. I'm not sure if it is a possible future or if it's just dreams, but I saw myself as a farmer, cultivating plants and animals…and there is a garden…and you are always there.'

Sabé's eyes grew wide. For a moment, she fell silent, uncertain what to say or how to confirm that she too had shared these very visions. Such things were always changing and she never took them too seriously. This discovery was humbling and for a moment she could not help but wonder if for those brief moments in time their minds had touched through the Force, enabling them to unwittingly share their dreams.

After a moment's pause, she broke the silence. 'I know this might sound a little disconcerting,but what you speak of I have also seen in my meditations,' Sabé confessed. She was grateful for the dark as it hid her warming cheeks.

'I don't want to seem too forward or to cause offense, my lady,' Obi-Wan softly began, 'but I believe this—these shared experiences only confirm what I have thought for a very long time, ever since we first met…I believe our souls are linked, that we share a unique bond, one that unlike a Master and Padawan bond, cannot be severed over time or distance. I don't know if I started this by accident when I was but a Padawan myself, but I cannot believe that the Force didn't will it, for our meeting was not by chance.'

Sabé briefly bowed her head as he referred to her as _my lady._ The subtle reference of title was touching and it humbled and honoured her. The explanation that followed was even more touching and humbling. She met his gaze, her expression a mix of hope, humility, and joy. It was as though she had been granted a wish only her heart had ever considered.

He was hardly a gifted poet by any means, nor did he believe that as the media-titled _Negotiator_ that he had any gift with words, but he hoped that this explanation as far-fetched as it may sound to others, would at least aid in conveying the true feelings in his heart. To admit he loved his friend in a way that went outside of the Order's allowable emotions would be selling their friendship short. He respected her too much to cause such an offense.

In his heart, he knew now that he would, if it came to it, serve her as a knight would properly serve a lady, until his dying breath. Everything he did and the titles he earned were to honour her.

Even though he was still healing, Obi-Wan lowered to one knee before her, requesting, 'I believe the Force brought you into my life for a purpose beyond our understanding. May I have the honour of serving the will of the Force through you as I have done so without asking you properly for so many years?'

Before Sabé had a chance to stop her friend Obi-Wan was on one knee. She wanted to warn him against pushing himself, but the Jedi Master had something else on his mind. In stunned silence, Sabé studied Obi-Wan intently feeling as though she had entered one of the legends she had memorized as a child. Only this moment was real and the knight was none other than her beloved friend and the heroine was none other than her. His words were unconsciously put to memory and would become a mantra during times of trouble. 'I would be honoured, Master Jedi,' she whispered in all sincerity as her hand fell to his shoulder. Her eyes held his own gaze, filled with all the love she felt, but could not say.

Obi-Wan knew that Sabé understood and this, too, touched his heart. When she accepted, he kissed her hand in gratitude.

Her hands soon slipped to his cheeks as she bowed her head and shyly spoke. 'If it pleases you, Master Jedi, it would give me such pleasure to honour your name through my services as milady's handmaiden, as I too have done so for years without ever properly asking your permission?'

What he didn't expect was to hear her request, that she too had also been honouring him through her service as a handmaiden. With blushing cheeks he nodded his acceptance.

* * *

The next morning, he arose early to meditate before preparing to leave. He didn't have to tell Sabé because he could tell by looking in her eyes that she knew it was time. He knew that this time things would be different for them. 'Joy will always be found whenever I think on you and the time we shared here together. Your presence helped me heal in more ways than the medical treatments ever could. I won't forget this in the days to come.'

For some reason, as he headed to ship that would take him back to war, Obi-Wan paused as a feeling of dread overcame him. Something was not right and he couldn't put his finger on it. Something bad was going to happen, though he wasn't sure when or what it was. He remembered his old master's words about focusing on the present. He needed to do so lest he put other people's lives in danger. Looking back at Sabé, he felt a familiar longing enter his soul, a longing that would have been heartbreaking to any other individual.

He asked the pilot to give him a moment and went to give Sabé a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was the first time he dared to kiss her, but in that moment, it felt perfect. He knew that she wouldn't misinterpret it, but understand that it spoke of their friendship as well as deep desires that would have to wait until a war's end and a re-examining of Jedi values to be explored. 'May the Force be with you, my lady,' he whispered.

And with that, he was off once more. But this time, in spite of the pain at their parting, his spirits were far lighter than they had been in many years.

The war would one day end and on that day, a new life for them would begin.


End file.
